The Times Have Changed
by DollarPizza
Summary: This isn't the time of Harry Potter anymore. There's the next generation! And the rules don't work the way they used to. Not everything is a simple as that. Your family is not you. Your family doesn't define your friendship. Your family can't control your love. Rated T for curse words, and later chapters that include alcohol, small references of sex, etc.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

"_Have a good day Scorpius!" said a dark haired woman to her young, pale skinned, blonde haired son, Scorpius._

_Next to her stood a man, Scorpius's dad, with the same hair as him. Both of them noticed that Scorpius seemed to be hiding behind them. _

"_Are you nervous?" asked Scorpius's dad._

_Scorpius gave a small nod as he held onto his mom's hand._

"_You don't need to worry," said Scorpius's mom, comfortingly. _

"_But-but what if nobody wants to be my friend?" asked Scorpius nervously, looking up at both of his parents._

"_That's nonsense," said his dad, "Orion and Delphina are going to be here. Besides, you are a Malfoy. People will want to be your friend."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, Scorpius."_

"_And besides, you are the nicest boy ever," said his mom._

_Scorpius smiled as he became less tense._

"_Are you ready to start your first day of kindergarten?" she asked._

"_Mhm," confirmed Scorpius as he let go of his parent's hands and adjusted _

_the small backpack he was wearing. As the young boy walked into his class, he saw many kids he had never seen before. However, in the crowd of unknown kids, Scorpius saw two kids that had been his best friends since birth._

"_Scor!" yelled a dark skinned girl with long brown hair, waving him over. Next to her sat a light skinned and light brown haired boy who Scorpius also knew._

"_Hey Del! Hey Orion!" he chirped, sitting next to them._

"_Are you excited to meet everyone? I am!" she squealed._

"_Yeah, I'm excited but kind of scared."_

_Orion nodded to what Scorpius said. "Me too," he said._

"_Well I think we should try to talk to some other kids. Like those three!" Del pointed to two kids, a boy and two girls, all three of them sitting against a wall talking to each other. The red haired girl looked very nervous while the raven haired boy and the brown haired girl seemed to be trying to comfort her. _

"_Fine," groaned Orion as all three of them got up and walked over to the boy and girl. _

"_Hi!" greeted Del as both Orion and Scorpius gave a shy wave. _

"_Hello!" waved the boy. _

"_I'm Delphina, but since it's very long people call me Del. These are my friends Orion and Scorpius. But I call him Scor because it's also very long. What's your name?_

"_I'm Albus! This is my cousin Rose," he said, referring to the red haired girl, "and this is Ava. Me and Rose have known her since we were small because of our parents. Rose is scared by all these people she doesn't know."_

"_It's true," said Ava, "We've been trying to get her to come out of her shell...well since we got here! Which wasn't that long ago..."_

"_Me, Orion, and Scor have also known each other since we were small because of our parents. And being scared, that's exactly what Orion and Scor are like. They've barely spoken a word to anyone."_

"_Well Del, I just don't know what to say!" whined Orion._

"_Yeah," agreed Scor._

"_Just say something! Stop being so scared! You two are just scaredy cats!" mocked Del._

"_Yeah Rose you should also say something!" encouraged Al. _

_Rose, who had been watching this conversation from her spot on the floor, asked, "Will you just stop bugging me Al? And will you random people just go away?" _

"_Excuse her, she's just a bit rude sometimes."_

"_Fine Al, what should I say?"_

"_I don't know, ask something like...what their favorite ice cream flavor is."_

"_Um ok. What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"_

"_You already know mine, it's cookie dough," said Albus._

"_I like mint chocolate chip!" replied Del._

"_Strawberry," said Orion._

"_Chocolate all the way," Ava answered, "Though I'll be disappointed if you didn't know that Rose." _

"_Cookies and cream," Scor replied._

"_Oh, same! I also like cookies and cream," Rose said, finally cheering up. _

"_Cool!" _

_Suddenly, the teacher called us to all sit in a circle on the rug. Rose, Albus, Ava, Scorpius, Delphina, and Orion all went to the rug and sat together. And that was the start of their friendship. _


	2. Meet Cleopatra

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Scorpius POV

"Scorpius!" I heard my mom call.

This gave me a mini heart attack, as I quickly stuffed my kindergarten class picture back into a box.

"What is it mum?" I called out to wherever she was now.

"You're going to Hogwarts in a week! Come on, get dressed and we'll be using the floo to get to Diagon Alley."

I ran back to my room and changed into some outside robes and on ran downstairs, grabbing a cloak.

"You go first, Scorp," my mom said, handing me a bag of dust.

"Diagon Alley!" I yelled, dropping the dust and walking into the fire place. A moment later, I tumbled out and stood up, my mum appeared just a second after. A moment later, my dad apparated over with Leo, my little brother who was 10 years old, and straightened out his cloak. We walked down the streets together. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Al and Rosie walking with their families and when none of their parents noticed, Al mouth a 'hello'. Rose was busily looking at the display of books at Flourish and Blotts, but gave a small, subtle wave when Al tapped on her shoulder. The Weasleys and the Potter walked into the bookstore as Mum dragged me into Ollivander's wand store. On the first try, I found my wand and my dadad got out a sack and payed for it.

We trailed in and out stores, never in the same ones as the Potters and Weasleys. I convined my parents to let me go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which I had hardly stepped my foot in before a voice called out, "Oi, Malfoy!"

It was not a friendly greeting, in fact it was one of spite. Ron Weasley stepped out among the crowd. Scorpius looked around but couldn't find Rose or Al.

"Weasley," hissed my dad, or now Draco.

"Malfoy," responded Ron, his tone not friendlier than Draco's.

"It has been years and I see you're still the same."

"Watch your mouth Malfoy, my brother owns this store and could kick you out if I told him too."

"Oh really? Last time I checked you were not his favorite brother, he just had to deal with you since you all lived in that tiny home called, what's the name, oh the _Burrow,_" Draco spat out the name.

Ron drew out his wand, ready to hex him at his next words. Draco, alert, took his wand out. Thankfully, before anyone got injured, a voice came shouting, "Break it up!"

George Weasley pushed through the crowd of customers not knowing what had happened before anything.

"What is going on?" he asked even though everybody knew it was self explanatory, Draco and Ron both had their wands pulled out, reading to shoot curses at each other. One look at who was fighting and you didn't need to guess how they ended up like this; almost everyone knew about their nemesis in Hogwarts.

"He started it!" both of the grown wizards shouted, pointing at each other. George went to deal with it and to Ron's disappointment, didn't kick anybody out, he just told the both of them to avoid each other and deal with it later.

Both Mum and Dad resolved to stay out of the store and told me to be out in less than half an hour. I found Al and Rose, who I hadn't seen in a while. We used to exchange letters by owl for a while but soon we fell out of touch. It was the same with Ava. However, Del and Orion were a different story. Since our families were so close I saw them all the time.

"Well, I gotta go," I said checking my watch.

"See you at school, Scorp," Al responded, as I walked out of the store.

* * *

Scorpius POV

"Mum, I'm going to be alright."

"I know Scorp, still, we're going to miss you!"

"Your so lucky to go," Leo enviously said.

"Bye Scorpius, have a good time. If you don't hurry, you're going to miss the train," my Dad reminded me.

"Oh yeah, I'll owl you every now and then! Bye!"I called as he ran, looking back at his family.

"Bye Scor, see you at Christmas!"

"Look forward hearing from you!"

"If you hate it there let me go!" that was a remark from Leo. I grinned as I walked on the train, looking in every compartment to find my friends. I instantly noticed that I got some cold looks from a couple students such as Louis Weasley and specifically, James Potter.

"Over here Scor!" I turned around to see a happy Delphina waving him over to a compartment. When I peeked inside, I saw that Al, Rose, and Ava was already there. Only Orion hadn't come yet. I took a seat next to Albus while Del sat next to Rose who was was to the right of Ava.

"Hey! Took you long enough to find us," Al teased, "Del found us pretty quickly, why weren't you looking for us?

"Oh come on. I was looking. She just has a keen eye."

"Sorry I'm late. It's so hard to find you guys!" a breathless Orion walked through the door and flopped next to Scor.

"Told you so," I said, smirking at Al.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. We continued talking for awhile until we

heard someone knocking on the doors of our compartment.

Del immediately shouted, "Come in!"

A half-Chinese girl with long black hair precariously opened the door. "Hey, can I sit here?" she asked, still standing outside the compartment. She had an American accent and looked quite nervous here.

"Sure! I'm Delphina Zabini. Just call me Del," she said while patting the seat

next to her.

"Thanks. I'm Cleopatra Hills-Brown. If you want to, call me Cleo."

Rose frowned. "Lavender Brown kept her last name?"

"Who? I don't come from a magical family. My adopted family is American, technically I'm from England, we moved here last year."

"I'm Scorpius. Scor or Scorp for short. I hope you don't mind me asking about your family. "

"My parents died when I was about 2 and I got adopted, along with my older sister, Cassandra. Both my sister and I have magic. She started performing accidental magic and soon after so did I. Our adoptive parents were really open and they sent us to a magical elementary school once they understood what was happening. My mom got a job offer so we moved to England. That's it."

"I'm so sorry about your parents." said Del.

"It's...fine."

"Oh. Well...sorry, I'm awkward in these situations. I'm Rose by the way, this is my cousin Albus or Al and-"

"Hold up Rosie, I can introduce myself! I'm Ava Wood. Nice to meet you Cleo."

"I'm Orion Goyle."

"It's nice to be formally introduced to you all-"

"Cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, licorice wands and more. Do you want anything from the trolley, dears?" asked an old woman.

The group of friends grabbed candies from the trolley and pooled their galleons together. About 5 minutes later there was a whole pile of candy on the floor of their compartment.

"Hey, Al! Got any candy to- Malfoy," said a boy who looks similar to Albus except his hair is a slightly lighter shade of brown, James, growled.

"Hey James," I said calmly and cooly.

"I said Malfoy."

"So what?"

"You may be friends with my brother but that doesn't mean your friends with me."

"I just want you to know that we're not enemies."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes, "Potter." With that James walked out of the compartment and shut the door.

"What the heck was that about?" Cleo asked.

"James isn't so keen on Al and Rose being friends with a Malfoy, Goyle, and Zabini because they were friends of his dad, mom, aunt, and uncle's enemy in Hogwarts," Ava explained.

"Isn't that...quite a nuisance?"

"Nah, I'm fine with it," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"I, for one, find it annoying," said Albus, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Al, it's fine. He's just being ignorant."

Rose clasped her hands together, "Let's stray away from the topic of my idiot cousin."

Orion raised a liquorice wand and said, "Toast to that."

We spent the rest of the time talking and joking around. It seemed to be a bit awkward for Cleo at first but soon she joined in and we all got very comfortable around each other.

* * *

**Oh my god what the hell happened to this chapter? I was just working on another chapter and needed to check something which brought me to rereading a sentence of this horrible mess. And then I realized that it switched from first person to third person. And then I internally screamed my head off at every single mistake I made-along with all the cringy moments. But they're 11 year olds and I wrote this a while ago and well I guess it has a right to be cringy? Honestly, it really doesn't.**

**-DollarPizza**


	3. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Cleopatra POV

"Wow," I said, stepping off the train and admiring the castle.

"Pretty neat, huh?" asked Al.

We walked towards the first year boat but suddenly we saw James and some of his friends walk past us.

"Get out of my way, Death Eaters," James sneered at Del, Orion, and Scor.

"James-"

"Pipe down lil' bro. I don't see how you choose your friends."

Rose just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Let's go guys," she said.

We made a move to walk away but he chose to shove Del. She fell forwards but Al caught her wrist and stood her back up. They continued to walk but I turned around.

"What is your problem?" I asked, calling after James.

"Never seen you around," he snorted.

"Still waiting for my answer."

"My problem? Well, considering you seem to be blind that you choose to hang out with Death Eaters, I guess my problem is...being completely sane."

"You make no sense whatsoever. Why is this exactly like racism and segregation that happened...around 100 years ago. It's kind of late to act this prejudice."

"You've got a lot of nerve, shorty."

"Let's just go," announced Al loudly, "And you may be my brother but Cleo does have a really good point. Get of your high horse, James."

The group of seven of us huddled and sat with the rest of the first years. And then the sorting began. After a couple students were sorted, Headmistress McGonagall called, "Goyle, Orion!"

Orion got up and walked to the stool where the hat was placed on his head. The hat sat there for a couple seconds and then shouted, "Gryffindor!"

A couple students were shocked at but Orion was greeted with applause as he got of the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Hills-Brown, Cleopatra!"

I gave a weak smile as I walked to the hat.

"_Cleopatra. Smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Loyalty and niceness, traits from Hufflepuff. Though you've got a Slytherin traits of cleverness and cunningness. Everyone has traits of more than one house but my decision is which one is more dominant? And not only that, which house will welcome all your traits?"_

After pondering it for a while, the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!"

I smiled as I walked to the Hufflepuff table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Albus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Rose!"

"Gryffindor!

"Wood, Ava!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Zabini, Delphina!"

"Hufflepuff!"

That was the last of the sorting as Del ran off to join me. All seven of us them were now seperated among different houses.

* * *

Cleopatra POV

"I can't believe we both got put into Hufflepuff!" I exclaimed.

"I know right!

"I have way too much energy right now."

"First night at Hogwarts. We should meet our roommates!"

"Yeah! I think they already went up to our room."

We walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. There we saw four beds and two girls.

"Hi!" Del greeted them.

The girl closer to us stood up and smiled.

"Hi!" she said back.

"What's your name?" asked Del, "My name is Delphina Zabini, though you can just call me Del."

"My name is Cleopatra Hills-Brown. You can call me Cleo."

"Hi Cleo, hi Del! My name is Arden Miller."

The second girl waved from her bed and said, "I'm Renee Aguillard."

"It's nice to meet you guys!" I replied.

Del and I unpacked our trunks and got onto our beds. We talked with Arden and Renee and I felt like I had already settled into Hogwarts.


	4. Day 1, Year 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Delphina POV

"There you guys are!" Ava said with a grin. Al, Rose, and Orion were sitting next to her already.

"Sorry, we couldn't sleep," Cleo replied.

"Correction; Cleo couldn't sleep so in the morning I had to drag her downstairs," I said, glaring at her.

"Sorry, geez! At least we're not the last ones… where's Scor?"

"Eh… dunno," Orion shrugged, "I'm sure he'll come down in a minute or 2."

"Maybe they got extra credit?" guessed Cleo.

"Sure, the Ravenclaws may be smart but they aren't going to do work on the first day of school," Al said, "Though that does sound like Scor..."

"I'm here, I'm here," Scor panted and flopped down next to Rose, "I had a hard time waking up."

James suddenly came up to them with Fred Weasley, whispered something into Al's ear.

"Seriously James? I can choose who I want to be friends with! Shove off!" Al pushed his brother away from the table and sat down with a huff. "I wish I wasn't related to him."

"Sorry Al," I said, then cheerfully, "but I can't empathise!"

"Yeah, that makes me feel better for sure," he responded sarcastically

"Hey, what do you think is going to be your favorite class?" Ava asked, leading them away from the conversation.

"Oh, I think it will be..."

* * *

Scorpius POV

"Hey! You guys have potions too?" I asked Orion as I saw him walking down to the dungeons with Ava, Rose and Al.

"C'mon guys, we don't want to be late for our first class! I heard Professor Slughorn may be nice but still," Rose said.

"Him? He hated my dad," I replied, rolling his eyes, remembering all the stories my dad told me.

"Well more the reason to be early! First impressions and all!" Ava chirped, "And no offense, but I heard that your dad was a real pain when he was a teenager."

"None taken. Heard the story from my mum too," I said, shrugging my shoulders

"Come on, less talking! Let's go!" yelled Rose, already steps ahead of them.

"Ugh!" Al groaned, voicing everyone else's opinions, rushing down the stairs all together.

* * *

Rose POV

The beginning of the year was, I don't know…slow, but interesting. I suppose there was a reason I was put into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw; a lot of material they were teaching us was old knowledge. I also didn't quite 'thirst for knowledge', as Scor would say. When I learned something new, it was easy to catch on while everyone else was slowed down. That gave me a lot of time to sneakily do my homework with all the extra time in between classes. Well, my intelligence didn't go to waste, everyone found it very useful, both how me and Scor understood the material well. Though, of course, I would lose by patience easily so I wasn't very good at teaching and showing it to my other friends.

"ROSE!" Al threw a paper airplane at me, bringing me back down to Earth.

"ALBUS!" Scor barked at Al, "Maybe this is the reason you need my help! Stop folding paper airplanes for once and listen to me!"

"Maybe if my dear cousin Rosy Posy would help y'all could actually teach us. Because it was recommended that BOTH of you should be tutors, not just you, Scor."

I put my hands up in defense, "Gee, I really feel like I'm being targeted."

"Eh, lay off her Al. To quote Professor Slughorn, "Rose has potential, she's just very impatient to learn new things." Yet it's quite strange how he said that you should be a tutor," Ava said.

I groaned.

"Hey Rose-only positive feelings here-we're your friends," mumbled Orion, stuffing his face with a donut.

"Yeah Rose, you love us!" exclaimed Del.

"You can tell that she's tired from dealing with us incoherent ruffians," pointed out Cleo.

I groaned as I sunk down to the floor even though I was smiling inside.

And then it was almost Christmas.


	5. Home For The Holidays

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Orion POV

"Hey Orion! You ready?" Al hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost!" I called back, throwing the last of my items into my trunk and closing it. I ran downstairs and caught up with Ava and Al, who were just starting to head out.

"Come on! Everyone else in our house has already left for the train!" yelled Ava, starting to walk faster, due to the no running rule. We got on the train, looking for Scor, Rose, Cleo, and Del.

"This is going to take forever," muttered Al. I had to agree with him.

"No, it's not!" replied Ava, "Oh look, there they are!"

"Took you long enough to find us Al," he said, smirking.

* * *

Ava Wood POV

"Finally home!" I said as I dropped my trunk on the ground. My parents took off their cloaks as I ran upstairs and opened the door to my bedroom. I immediately flopped onto my bed.

My Dad saw me and just smiled as he said, "Burned out from school, huh?"

"Yep," I said while my face was buried in my pillow. Without knowing it, I fell asleep.

I woke up a couple hours later. I walked downstairs and found my parents making dinner.

"It's already dark outside?" I asked, still confused from just waking up.

"Yep! You have been sleeping for a while!" replied a voice from behind me. I turned around to see my older brother who had just graduated Hogwarts last year.

"Will!" I said.

"Hey Ava," he said, "How's Hogwarts so far?"

Both Olivia and Andrew, my younger sister and brother who are turning 11 soon and going to Hogwarts next year, beamed up at me as they awaited my answer.

"Great!" I replied truthfully.

"So what do you like most? The food? Your friends? Being away from home? The schoolwork?" teased Will.

I laughed as I replied, "The schoolwork, duh."

"Either way, we've been waiting for you to wake up," Olivia said.

"Yeah," piped in Andrew, "Let's play some quidditch."

Will unlocked the broomshed as we grabbed our brooms and played a quick 2 vs 2 game before dinner. Godric I missed home.

* * *

Orion POV

"Sooo," I said, poking at my food.

"Orion, stop that," my mum snapped. I instantaneously stopped poking at my food.

"How was Hogwarts?" asked my dad, trying to make a decent conversation flow.

"Good," I replied.

"How's your house? Gryffindor?"

"I like it."

"Who are your friends in Gryffindor?"

I suddenly looked up as thoughts raced through my head. Would my parents approve of my friends? I regretted not telling them about _all_ of my friends that I met in kindergarten. My parents knew that when they sent me to my kindergarten I would meet other wizards and witches other than just Del and Scorp since most magical families normally choose to send their kids to a magical kindergarten so nothing weird would happen in front of muggles. But as everyone grew older, everyone's parents weren't as precautious since they knew their kids could control their magic better and would be smart enough not to say anything about wizards or witches. That meant that I only spent kindergarten with Ava, Rose, and Al. I went to a different school from them along with Scorp and Del.

"Well," I started, "There's Ava Wood. Daughter of Oliver Wood."

"Yeah, I remember him," said my mum, not showing any emotion yet.

At this point I looked back down at my food and said, "There's Rose Weasley. And there's Albus Potter."

"Weasley and Potter…" my dad said.

Not knowing what to say I replied, "Yeah," dumbly.

I looked at both of my parents faces. My mum asked, "You're still friends with Scor and Del, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" I responded, "They're also friends with Ava, Rose, and Al."

My dad finally spoke up. "While they may not have been my favorite people at Hogwarts. And while they're not the people I expected you to hang out with, Potter did save my life."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was truly glad that I cleared that out.

* * *

Albus POV

It was Christmas Eve and as tradition the whole family was going to the Burrow. I sighed as I thought about the chaos that ensued every year.  
"Al, you ready?" asked my Mum from the bottom of the staircase.

"Almost!" I called back.

"Merlin, Al, hurry up!" James yelled impatiently. I ran downstairs where Lily was just theatrically tapping her foot.

"Took you long enough," she said, crossing her arms.

I simply ruffled her hair as I walked past her.

"Hey!" she said, "I don't like it when you do that! Both of you!"

"Aw Lils," James said, "It's just for fun."

"Yeah, don't be such a drama queen and brat," I responded, snorting but then backtracking, "Though I was just teasing, don't tell Mum."

Lily smiled as she sensed the slightest bit of fear in me. "Of course I won't you brat," she said slyly.

As we got into the car Lily asked quietly, "Don't tell me you and Fred have been planning something for today."

James simply smirked and said, "Snitches get stitches," as I internally prayed that I would get out of the Burrow alive. We got out of the car and walked in. I greeted Nana and Grandpa. Lily went to talk to Lucy and Hugo. James went to Fred while I walked over to where Rose and Roxie where sitting.

"Hey Al," Roxie greeted as both Rose and her were playing a round of exploding snap.

"Hey'" I said, watching them play. I joined in on the next round and we also played a couple games of chess. Eventually we were called for dinner. I noticed that both Fred and James seemed excited yet nervous at the same time.

I whispered to Roxie, "You know anything about what they're going to do?"

She shook her head as she continued eating. Eventually dessert was passed around. At this point I stopped thinking about what James and Fred could have planned. Suddenly Dom turned into a canary. And then Grandpa Arthur did. One by one, everyone turned into a canary. Including me.

_Shit, _I thought, _Custard creams. Canary creams._

Just as everyone except for James and Fred turned into a canary the forks, spoons, and knives, pouring the food onto the table, got up from the table and started doing a dance singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" as indoor fireworks set off above the table. The utensils all took a bow and Fred turned to James saying, "I think that's our cue."

Both of them got up and ran off somewhere as we all turned back into people.

"FRED WEASLEY! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Nana Molly immediately hollered as everyone else snickered.

* * *

Scorpius POV

"Hey Orion," I said as I saw him walk into the Manor. He was a bit tanned and burnt just like Del and I were from spending a week in the Hamptons together..

They stood at the doorway as my parents ushered in his parents. Her siblings joined her parents. We just sat down and started talking. Then the doorbell rang. I went to open it.

"Hi," Del said as I waved her in. My parents, once again, greeted her parents and Del came and sat down next to me and Orion. Here we were, three kids in a group full of adults.

"Do you guys want to come up to my room?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," replied Orion as we walked upstairs. I sat on my bed while Del went on my swivel chair and Orion on my bean bag. We spent the rest of the party in my room talking. We only went down to grab food.

Finally it was five minutes until midnight. We ran down to the living room and stood there as everyone counted down.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" everyone shouted, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


	6. I Miss Hogwarts Already

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Rose POV

"Hurry up!" I yelled at Hugo from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" he called back, running down the stairs. Once he was down, I grabbed my trunk and threw it in the back of the car as Mum, Dad, Hugo, and I got in. Dad drove us to King's Cross Station. Once we got off, we grabbed a trolley and made our way to Platform 9 ¾ .

As soon as we entered, I saw the Potters. Hugo went over to talk to Lily, our parents talked with each other, and I walked over to Albus.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," he responded, clearly tired.

"How are you still tired?" I asked.

"Rose," he said exasperated, "Not everyone wakes up as early as you."

"Fine," I said, "But aren't you excited for a new year of school?"

"Yeah sure," replied Al absentmindedly.

I groaned, "You're so boring right now."

He just shrugged in response. The train arrived shortly after that and we both got on board. We found a compartment and as Al settled down, looking like he could just fall asleep right there, Scor burst into the compartment. Plopping himself right next to Al, he said loudly, "Hey! How was your winter?"

Al simply groaned as he replied, "Good."

I rolled my eyes at Al as I replied to Scor, "Great! How was your's?"

"Good," he replied, "What did you do to Al?"

"Me?! Um, sometimes Al himself just isn't right in the head!"

"Hey!" Al said though his eyes were still closed. We both laughed at him.

Del, Orion, and Cleo walked in and they put their trunks away and sat down. Of course, Del decided that it would be her job to make sure that Al would be awake so she sat on the other side of Al. She poked him many times constantly repeating, "Al." until he finally opened his eyes.

"What do you want from me, woman?" he asked.

"Stay awake!" she yelled at him teasingly.

"Ugh. Fine."

Ava ran in and let out a sigh as she put her trunk away and sat down. We all just stared at her questionably. Once she caught her breath and realized that we were all staring at her, she responded to our unasked question, "I legit thought I was going to miss the train. Andrew got up late and then Olivia couldn't find her good luck charm and then Andrew started panicking and we had to listen to him rant and...well you get the point."

"Well I'm glad I'm an only child," said Orion, "Seriously, how do you guys live in such big families?"

Both me and Al just looked at each other as we thought about all our cousins and siblings.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how I survive," Al said, speaking for both of us.

"I only have an older sister and spends most of her time in America," replied Cleo, "Though I wish that I would see her more often."

Del simply shrugged her shoulders as she said, "I've got two older siblings who are twins. If anything drama filled ever happens, it's usually between them and I remain unaffected."

"Leo mainly keeps to himself. We're not that close," Scor responded.

"My point still remains," replied Orion, "I like being an only child."

"Either way," I started, "How was your winter break."

Al didn't respond while Scor started talking.

"Kind of boring. I mean, I spent it with Orion and Del and my mom and dad hosted a party at the manor."

Both Del nodded along to that.

Ava said, "I just spent it at home with my siblings."  
"I got to go back to New York City! Ah, sweet nostalgia," replied Cleo.

"Lucky," mumbled Al, still trying to fall asleep but you could see that he was more awake now.

"Yeah," I said, "We just spent it at the Burrow. It's pretty exciting each year but very chaotic."

The Trolley Witch came through and we bought some candy. For the rest of the train ride we spent it talking and eating food.


	7. Back

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Albus POV

As expected, our first night back at Hogwarts was amazing. After a delicious meal of steak, roast chicken, shepherd's pie, mashed potatoes, and pudding, everyone walked back to their dorms stuffed. As we flopped on our beds, Orion looked towards me as he said, "Ready to start school again?"

I groaned. "Don't remind me. Rose has already done that all break."

"Oof."

"Yeah, you said it," I replied. Soon I fell asleep.

* * *

Ava POV

"Finally, you woke up," Rose said, buttering her toast.

"Thanks for waiting for me to get ready," I replied, sitting down next to her, "Besides, only you and Scorp are excited to start school."

"Hey!" Scorp exclaimed, "I like a break just like any other bloke."

"But you like school more than any other bloke," Orion said, "That's why you're a Ravenclaw."

"School is fun. Not always but still, it is," Cleo casually said.

"Seriously?!" Orion asked, beating me to it.

"See?" exclaimed Scorp.

"I also think school's a nuisance," Ava piped in.

"2 versus 1," I said, shoving it in Scorp's face.

"You clearly can't count, Cleo also said that school's fun."

"She said, "School is fun. Not always but still," something like that. Key word, "not always." So she isn't really on your side."

"Oh why did I even speak?" moaned Cleo.

"Al? Rose? Del?" Scorp asked.

"I basically agree with what Cleo said," responded Al.

Rose just shrugged her shoulders as she said, "Can we just eat breakfast?"

"Please," groaned Del, "I'm sick of all of y'all talking this early in the morning. You guys are going to give me a headache."

"Well, Del, do you have anything to say about the matter? Y'know, how you view school?" Al asked, now focusing on her, ignoring what she previously said about a headache.

"School's school. Now will you guys just chill for once?"

"Blame it on Ava," Rose responded, munching on her toast.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"It's true…" Cleo said cautiously.

I rolled my eyes and decided to just drop the topic. "Either way," I started, "Aren't you guys excited for Easter?"

Scorp at that moment spat out the tiny sip of milk he drank. "Already?!" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that's a little too far away," admitted Orion.

I just grinned. "Duh, I was just joking," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Seems like something you would say."

"Seriously, eat. We. Are. Going. To. Be. Late. Especially you Ava. You came

late," said Rose, taking a bit of her toast.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Orion POV

"Hey Mr. I-hate-school," greeted Scorp, grinning with the stupidest smile stretched across his face.

I groaned and sat down next to him. "It's bad enough that we had a tiny version of that debate during breakfast but you just had to bring it into lunch too!"

"I just have to say that I am winning the debate."

"Oh shut up."

Ava walked into our Charms classroom and took the seat across the aisle from me. "Let me guess, based on Orion's pissed off face and Scor's glow, you two are still arguing about whether school sucks or rocks, right?"

"Yep!" confirmed Scor.

"Ava, please tell this weirdo that school's not as great as he makes it out to be."

Ava gave me a wicked grin as she said, "I may have defended you at breakfast but I'm just going to stop contributing to this argument."

"Wait, you're just leaving me alone?! Well, either way Scor, Ava also doesn't like school! She said so herself at breakfast so aren't you going to argue with her?!"

"Nah, she was smart enough to not argue with me so I'm giving her a free get-out-of-this-situation card."

I sunk down in my seat groaning as everyone else walked in.


	8. Home

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Rose POV

Despite everyone thinking that Ava was ridiculous when she asked us if we were excited for Easter and all of us telling her that it was far away, Easter break soon enough came and went. We studied for our finals and celebrated the last days of school. Then we were back on the train, this time on our way home for summer.

"What house would you have been put in if your current house didn't exist?" asked Al, lying on the ground in our compartment. We were all super bored and had each eaten way too much candy. We were just talking about anything that came to mind, our families, next year, what we were doing for the summer, quidditch, our favorite magical animal. Just anything.

I was the first to answer. "Ravenclaw."

"Aw, you were so close to being in my house!" teased Scor.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Thank Merlin that I was but in Gryffindor. I wouldn't be able to stand having every single class with you."

"You're a liar and you know it."

"You wish."  
Al cleared his throat and asked, "Anyone else? I would've been put in Slytherin."

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Same," replied Scor. Orion and Del both nodded and Del added, "Though it was probably just because part of me wanted to because of my family."

"Maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I'm not quite sure," answered Cleo.

Ava thought for a moment before she said, "I would've also been in Slytherin."

"I can see why," responded Orion, "You cheat all the time when we play Exploding Snap!"

"I do not!"

"You do," Al snickered.

"Speaking of Exploding Snap," Cleo said, waving a deck of cards in her hand, "Anyone up for a game?"

* * *

Scorpius POV

The moment I got off the train I waved goodbye to my friends and set off to find my family. However, it was Leo who found me first. He ran up to me and dragged me over to mum and dad.

"Scorpius!" my mum exclaimed as soon as she saw me and engulfed me in a gigantic hug.

"Hi Mum," I said trying to breathe, "and hi Dad."

"Ready to go home?" Dad asked, grabbing my trunk from me.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Delphina POV

First thing I did when I got off the train was to look for Eric and Bella, my older siblings 3 years above me. I quickly spotted them once I was on the platform, getting off the train. Both of them saw me too.

"C'mon," Bella said, helping me with my trunk which I was sort of struggling with, "let's go find our parents."

"Step ahead of both of you-already found them," said Eric, smirking at Bella. To both of them, life was a competition to be better than each other.

Bella rolled her eyes as we followed Eric to our parents.

As soon as we were close enough to them, I shouted, "Mum! Dad!"

At this, they looked over and saw me, Bella, and Eric. We walked over to them, put our trunks on a trolley, and each received multiple hugs.

"How was everyone's year? How was your first year Del?" my dad asked.

"Good," answered all three of us.

"Alright," Mum said, "it's the summer now! Let's go home."

* * *

Cleopatra POV

Once I got off the train and said bye to everyone, I just looked around at the crowd of families. Suddenly, I heard, "Cleo!"

I turned my head and saw my mom and dad. I ran over to them.

"How was Hogwarts?" my dad asked.

"It was great!" I answered, "Is Cass at home?"

Cassandra was older than me by 2 years and attended Ilvermorny. When we moved, she wanted to stay so our parents arranged everything so that she's currently still in Ilvermorny.

"She's going to arrive by portkey in around 3 hours. Because of the time difference, she's still in school right now," my mom replied.

"Right. Well, I can't wait to go back home!"

My dad laughed as he said, "Let's apparate. Hold on!"

* * *

Rose POV

Everyone rushed off the train. I pushed through the crowd with Al, both of us looking for our parents.

"Where are they?!" I asked, frustrated.

"Just look for the press," Al joked. After searching for another minute, we

finally found them. Al went to his family-Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Lily, and James, who had found them before we did. I went to my mum, dad, and Hugo.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said, hugging my dad and then my mum.

"I didn't miss you," Hugo said, grinning.

I simply snorted and messed up his hair. I turned to Al, who was getting ready to leave, and said, "Well, see you next year. Or at the Burrow."

"Yep, see ya."

* * *

Rose POV

One thing I can count on over every single break is dinner at the Burrow. And yeah, it's nice to see everyone but at the same time I see half of my family at school anyways. And on the newspaper. And some of them run a really popular store. Also, it should be known that it's chaotic to put all of us together. It's a catastrophe waiting to happen. And today was one of those days.

I excused myself from dinner to go use the bathroom and the moment I stepped back into the dining room, a chunk of mashed potato barely messed my head. I walked back to my seat next to Al as Aunt Angelina screamed at Fred-the mashed potato throwing culprit-"FRED WEASLEY DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!"

"What did I miss?" I asked dryly, looking to Al who seemed to be watching this food fight with an amused look on his face.

"Once you left, hugo spilled his cup of water and some got on Lily's dress. So she accused Hugo of purposely trying to ruin her dress so she grabbed a piece of her broccoli and chucked it at him. Hugo immediately grabbed a carrot to throw at Lily but she dodged it and so it hit Louis in the face. Roxie proceeded to laugh at Louis which caused him to throw the carrot at her. And things just escalated from there."

"What fun," I said sarcastically as Fred, despite already being scolded by his mum, threw a brussel sprout at Dom and then James. At this point, Nana Molly just exploded. While she screamed at them for not appreciating her food, I just groaned, "I can't wait to go back to school."

Al snickered and said, "I actually slightly agree with you. However, I just have to remind you that all of these immature gits are going back to school with us. And we're all in the same house."

"Still. They wouldn't dare do this in front of Headmistress Mcgonagall. And Hugo's not coming until next year."

"Good point. I guess we're now waiting for Hogwarts to begin again."

Soon enough, we got our wish.

* * *

**Yaaaaaay it's another chapter. Full of filler. But I'm still alive. Hooray. **

**-DollarPizza**

* * *

**Right well this is me a month (or so) later and I changed how much older Bella and Eric were compared to Del-they're now 3 years older than her-not 1 year since something that'll (probably) happen later won't work out with them only being 1 year older. **

**And this is something I'm going to do for the rest of my notes on new and updated chapters:**

**A high schooler who goes to my school is missing. His name is Max Chung, he lives in the Bronx, goes to school in the Bronx, ran away more than 40 days ago, and the NYPD and a detective is out looking for him. We believe that he's riding the subway in NYC so if you live in NYC please look out for him; you can find his picture at _find max chung . com. _If you live in the neighboring states (like New Jersey for example) it would also be nice if you guys keep an eye out just in case. If you don't live anywhere near NYC, it would mean a lot of if you could share this on social media. Once again, go to _find max chung . com _for more information and to see what he looks like. Max is a wonderful person and it would mean a lot to me and everyone if you guys share this and/or look out for him. **

**-DollarPizza**


	9. Friendly Halls

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Scorpius POV

I was one of the first people on the train. I got on with Leo trailing behind me. Once we got on the train, he left to find a compartment with Lyra Nott, another one of our family friends who was in the same year as Leo. I opened the door of an empty compartment and just sat down, waiting for everyone else to come piling in. Soon enough, Rose came with Al practically stumbling in behind her. Rose sat across from me while Al just laid on his stomach on the floor. Rose looked at him, rolled her eyes, and just sighed. Del and Cleo came in together, both engaged in conversation with each other. They put their trunks away and Del sat down next to me and Cleo took the seat next to her as they continued talking. Orion walked in next and sat down next to Rose.

Around 2 minutes before the train departed, Ava finally came in. She closed the door to the compartment and after putting her trunk on the rack above our heads, she sat next to Orion and groaned, "I hate being late. I hate siblings."

"Well that escalated quickly," mumbled Orion. Ava just rolled her eyes-it was a good natured, though-as we all got settled for another long train ride. Rose took out a magazine from her bag as Del fished out a pack of Exploding Snap. Cleo brought a deck of muggle cards. And soon enough, the train started to move.

* * *

Delphina POV

Another year meant another train ride-also known as another ride of Al complaining about how tired he was and eventually falling asleep. Once again, I made it my job to wake him up. However, Al refused and proceeded to fall asleep on the floor. And soon everyone was trying to get him up. We played Exploding Snap on top of him (Scor's questionable idea), clapping in his face, yelling, just making a lot of noise in general. I wonder if anyone outside our compartment could hear us and if they could what they were thinking.

On the bright side, Al got up and sat down next to Orion, but not before grumbling about how mean we were.

When the Trolley Witch came, we all

put in a bit of money to contribute to a pile of candy that would last us an entire trip. However, in addition to our shared candy, both Prion and Ava bought a lot of schoolmate frogs. Too much chocolate frogs. Ava handed her armful of chocolate to Orion as she grabbed her trunk and Prion dumped them into the empty space of her trunk. When Ava saw us staring at both of them, she just smirked as she put her trunk back up.

"I'm not even going to ask," sighed Rose.

* * *

Rose POV

As soon as we got off the carriages, we saw the large castle. Hogwarts is like my second home. The halls, Gryffindor House, they're like home. Maybe it's just because so many members of my family are here. Which sometimes proves to be annoying. Very annoying. Well, it's the second year! And a great reminder that it's my second year is of course…

"Dweeb!"

My dear cousin Freddy running up to me to of course remind me that I'm a...dweeb? Seems like it's his new favorite word. Good for him. He's expanding his vocabulary.

"Ayyy Rosy Posy! How are you doing?"

"You just saw me over the summer," I scowled, "And stop calling me that."

"Rosy Posy? Oh come on, you're still a 12 year old loser."

"Wow, thanks for your kind words," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're welcome!" Fred replied as he bounced away.

Yeah, part of it is definitely not being able to escape my family. James runs

past me, following Fred. Of course, he stops to give both me and Albus a teasing ruffle on the head.

We walk into the building and make our way to the Great Hall. Del and Cleo go to the Hufflepuff table, Scor to the Ravenclaw table, and Orion, Al, Ava, and I sit at the Gryffindor table. Of course we plop ourselves right next to my cousins. The only Weasley being sorted this year is Lucy. She gets put into Ravenclaw. Then there's Leo, Scor's brother. He got sorted into Slytherin. Lastly, Clara and Andrew, Ava's younger siblings, both got sorted into Gryffindor. Once the sorting was over, we dig into the food. Another aspect I missed about Hogwarts.

* * *

Cleopatra POV

Three weeks into school and Ava and Orion has both landed themselves

week of detention. I was not aware of it when they were serving their first night of detention.

I had walked to the Great Hall with Del for dinner and as we sat down at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table, I realized that both Orion and Ava were missing.

"Hold up," I said, "Where's Orion and Ava?"

Al looked up from the essay he was writing-a Transfiguration essay that was due tomorrow.

"Wait. Where _are _they?" he asked, seeming like he just noticed that they weren't here.

Rose shrugged as she continued eating her roasted chicken. Scor and Del didn't seem to know either.

And finally-finally-when we were all done with dinner and no one was left in the Great Hall except for us, Orion and Ava came running in. Del was doodling something on her hand (I helped her draw a similar design on her right hand) and Al was practically pleading for Rose and Scor to help him finish his essay. There seemed to be an unspoken rule that we'd all wait for each other.

"Where were you guys?" Rose asked, looking up from Al's essay-rather Al panicking while writing his essay.

"Detention," Ava replied. The way she said with the huge grin on her face made you think that today was her birthday and Christmas rolled into one.

Orion nodded to confirm that what Ava said was true. He also had that troublemaking grin slapped onto his face.

"What did you guys do?" I asked, still staring at the wide grins they had.

"Chocolate frogs," was Orion's response, as if it clarified everything.

Ava, however, actually gave us an actual response. "We used the chocolate frogs we got on the train and released a whole bunch of them in Filch's office. We got caught but I'd say that was part of the plan."

"How...original," was all Del could say. Rose just sighed.

"Are you happy that you got detention?" she asked.

"You could say that," replied Ava, practically radiating with happiness.

"We will never understand you two," Scor said from his seat next to Al who hadn't said anything until now when he asked in an exasperated tone, "Can any of you guys help me with my Transfiguration essay?"

* * *

Albus POV

Second year. The year my dad got to know my mum. She would be dead if it weren't for him. Blah, blah, blah, eventful stuff that always happened to him. _My _second year? It was just normal. Boring. It was almost Winter Break and _nothing _remotely interesting happened. And I don't mean basilisk-slaying-interesting, I mean I-am-so-bored-seeing-a-butterfly-flying-around-would-be-interesting interesting. And all there was for me was a lot of work. However, no matter how much work I had, James kept on reminding me that it's not as hard as what he was doing. I guess he had a point. And here I was sitting in an empty classroom with Rose and Scorp who were both hopelessly trying to teach me something.

Suddenly, something hit my head. A paper airplane dropped next to me and I turned my head to see a grinning Scorpius.

"Since when did you have time to make this?" I asked.

"The moment you stopped paying attention.

I scoffed, "Never knew you even knew how to have fun."

"Aww, of course I do! And these paper airplanes are very fun to make!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know," he responded, still smiling, "Come on, let's actually start studying."

As I said, that's life. Until winter break.

* * *

**Last night before I fell asleep I told myself that I'd finish and upload another chapter tomorrow. So today I woke up 3 hours earlier than usual (I don't wake up early in the first place so really I was just waking up when most people wake up), ate breakfast, turned on my computer...and started rereading a Pynch (go Raven Cycle!) fanfiction. And then I continued reading a webcomic (King's Maker). And then I finished the webcomic, ate lunch, continued reading Pynch, did 1 Duolingo lesson, had to go to my music class, came back, read even more Pynch fanfiction, did the laundry, watched a couple YouTube videos, and finally, after being awake and not productive for over 12 hours, I have uploaded Chapter 8. Why do I procrastinate so much? **

**-DollarPizza**


	10. Tempus Fugit

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**Also, I would really appreciate it if you guys read the note I put at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

Orion POV

I can't say that I was excited for Winter Break. As I got older, I was definitely drifting further and further away from my parents. I also seemed to be drifting further and further away from what they wanted me to be. We'd gone from sending at least 3 letters a month-which was already less than what everyone else got-to only sending 1 letter a month. And sometimes it would take a couple days for a reply to be sent from either side. Some people managed to keep an intact family. I knew Del had no trouble getting along with her siblings and parents. Nor did Ava, or Al, not Rose, Cleo, or even Scorp who lived in a Manor far too big for only four people. Well shit, it was only me that didn't seem to be able to establish a good relationship with my mum and dad. And it wasn't that we weren't trying to build a functioning family. It was just that going to a boarding school got rid of the little time I could spend with my parents. Dad was often working or on a business trip to France or somewhere fancy while Mum sometimes accompanied him.

So for the winter I just counted down the days until school started again. Or until I got to go to Scorp's house and see both him and Del as we usually could. Or I just waited for Ava's letters, who was currently acting as a therapist for me since she always seemed to know what was going on in someone's head. She knew I was lying just through the words that I'd written down on my first letter to her over the break. However, her letters didn't come so frequently. Because while over the course of this year we became almost like siblings to each other, she had her own large family with actual blood related siblings to play quidditch with.

_Oh how I wished that I was in a family like her's. _

I was just bored out of my damn mind. I actually missed the work that the professors piled on us on the worst days possible, when every other teacher had also assigned us an unnecessary, annoying assignment. While many people-like Al on the train-would say that the break flew by so quickly, I just have to say this, for me, time does not fly.

Well, on Christmas Day, my parents and I headed over to the Malfoys'. While the parents chatted downstairs in the dining room, Del, Scorp, and I all sat up in Scorp's gigantic room.

"Don't you find it ironic that all three of us, the "Pureblood Squad", ended up in all the houses except for Slytherin?" Scorp asked, spinning around on his swiveling chair.

"Don't call us the "Pureblood Squad". It's just weird and no one's ever called us that-until you just did, Scor," was Del's reply, "But sure, you could view it as ironic."

What I found more interesting than ironic was that everyone had expected us-based on our last names and the way our families knew each other-to form a version of Scorp's so-called "Pureblood Squad". But we had really just formed our own version of our own "squad' among all of our friends. Scorp spent his days with Al and Rose somewhere, laughing and talking instead of studying-which was what most of us were trying to do these days. Del and Cleo had become very close, both being in Hufflepuff and all. And I spent my days getting in trouble and sitting through detentions with Ava, who was trying to teach me how to lie since she said that I "was shit at it". And we all acknowledged that we weren't as close as we used to be, as we wanted to be, as our parents wanted us to be. But that went unspoken. And it was fine that way. Just like the "Pureblood Squad" which should be, in Del's opinion, be a forbidden word since it sounded like an angsty boy band.

And it took too long but break was finally over.

* * *

Ava POV

"In a minute!"

I sighed, sitting on the couch next to the front door. I knew that "in a minute" in Clara's head meant, "give me 15 minutes to do everything I was supposed to do last night!".

"ANDREW?" I bellowed, waiting for his answer.

"I also need a minute!" he called back.

At least Andrew's minute was actually a minute. Dad came bustling in from the kitchen.

He looked at me sitting alone and asked, "They're still not ready yet?"

I grunted a yes as Andrew came down, dragging his trunk down the stairs very clumsily.

"Status on your sister?" I asked as he brought his trunk over to where I was sitting.

Andrew didn't answer my question at first-he just shot me a glare and said, "Well, thanks for helping me with my trunk."

I ignored his sarcasm and replied politely, "You're welcome. Status on your sister?"

"Give her another couple minutes to finish packing her trunk."

I checked my watch. At this rate, we were going to be late. Again. Because of Clara. Again.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned, truding upstairs.

"GIVE. ME. A. MINUTE!" Clara screamed when she heard my footsteps approaching her bedroom.

"Nope, it's been too long," I said, entering her room and just lazily grabbing her things and throwing them in the trunk.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "You're making a mess of things!"

"Not like it was neat in the first place," I shot back, dumping her 1st year textbooks along with her robes into her trunk, "Besides, the moment you get to your dorm you end up messing up whatever's in your trunk anyways."

Clara rolled her eyes as she threw in a notebook that I missed.

"Got everything?" I asked, starting to close her trunk.

"Yep."

"Alright, let's go," I said, already halfway out of her room, leaving the trunk there, "And by the way, you're bringing your trunk downstairs!"

"Gender equality," smirked Andrew at Clara when he saw me bouncing down the stairs with Clara trying to bring her trunk downstairs without causing too much of a commotion.

We got to Platform 9¾ with much more time to spare than last time. That wasn't saying that we weren't late but at least we were close enough to being on time to the point where we didn't have to worry about missing the train.

I found the compartment in which everyone else was sitting, put my trunk away, and flopped down next to Rose as the train ride flew by.

* * *

Delphina POV  
When all of Hogwarts was bustling with preparations for Valentines Day, I started mentally preparing myself to be 1 year older. On February 13th, the _day _before Valentines Day, I was turning 13.

So the night before my birthday I was studying for the Potions test tomorrow. There's no way to celebrate a birthday like having a test. Cleo and I were just sitting in the Hufflepuff Common Room quizzing each other.

And the next morning I woke up to Cleo's beaming face as she screamed, "It's your birthday!"

I woke up pretty easily as we both got ready and Cleo dragged me over to the Kitchens where everyone else already was.

"Delly! You're 13!" Orion greeted. He was the oldest out of all of us, then the second oldest was Cleo, and then it was me.

Everyone else wished me a happy birthday as we ate the crepes the house elves gave us. Ava shoved a couple chocolate frogs in my direction. We all agreed on meeting back here for dinner where we would have a small party-they all knew that I hated surprises-and we finished eating and we all parted ways to go to class.

_Potions test, here I come. _

Dinner was great-we ate chocolate ice cream cake as everyone gave me their presents-candy, a planner, a sketchbook, a new set of colorful quills, and much more.

And I got possibly the best score I've ever gotten on a Potions test-an O.

* * *

Ava POV

Fun fact: March 20th is the Spring Equinox in 2018. It was also the day that I got a detention for a fight that I didn't even fight in. Yeah sure, a fight was going to happen between me and that stuck up Ravenclaw in my year, Miranda Cornfoot. And right now she was next to me helping-no helping is not the right word. We were both forced to clean the trophy case so if she had a choice-if either of us had a choice-we wouldn't be here right now, staring daggers at each other. We had both drawn our wands-personally fist to fist was more my style-and the prefects immediately pulled as apart with us still give each other icy cold glares.

But getting a night's detention for not even fighting was quite possibly the worst way to get in trouble. If I had gotten a jinx in detention may be worth it. But no, it's all about intentions.

Finally, when my two torturous hours of cleaning the trophies was over, I rushed to the Great Hall where Orion, Rose, Al, Scor, Cleo, and Del were waiting for me-like they usually did whenever Orion or I got detention.

Rose heard me walking in first and on her face I just saw disappointment-more like fake disappointment to keep up her front of the morally right rule abider. Rose wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble forever-she's bound to get in trouble one day.

"Happy Spring Equinox," I said, sitting down next to Rose before she could say anything about how I should _try _to stay out of trouble.

"Did anyone save me some food?" I asked, seeing how the tables were already cleared. It was actually less of asking if anyone saved me food since they always did that but more of asking what food they had bothered to save me.

"Yeah, a sandwich," Orion said from his seat that seemed awfully excluded from everyone. He seemed to be brooding-just like what he did over each break. Speaking of which, he was probably brooding because Easter break was coming up soon.

He passed a plate over to me with a cold cut sandwich on it.

"What's in it? Like what sauce?" I asked, not quite sure what was smeared over the bread.

Orion shrugged and gave his genius answer of, "I don't know. Bread."

"Bread isn't a sauce, dipshit."

Either way, I took a bite of the sandwich. Still not quite sure what the sauce was but it wasn't bad.

* * *

Cleopatra POV

Easter Break flew by rather quickly. I got to see my sister again, I sent letters back and forth to Del and sometimes Ava or Al or someone else. I ate a lot of chocolate and muggle candy (because there is _so _much more variety) and lounged around, doing nothing. The most productive thing I did all break was just study a bit of Transfiguration for no reason. Which really only took 5 minutes because I realized that I wasn't _that_ bored.

And then I got back on the train, then off, and then I had yet another essay to write, and another project to finish, and another test to study for.

* * *

Albus POV

As exams came rolling around, I just couldn't stand Scorp telling me to study and Rose telling me the same thing except more aggressively. So I just spent more time with Orion which I really shouldn't be doing because in his world studying doesn't exist but cramming does. Somehow that worked for him. It didn't for me, though. Rose forced her Charms study guide on me and made sure that I knew at least 90% of the material because "Aunt Ginny would kill her if I didn't come back with good grades."  
And luckily for her, she would stay alive since after staying up late just rereading the textbooks and my notes, I passed all of my exams and just rejoiced in the fact that in a matter of weeks Summer Break would start.

However, time flies when you're having fun so soon enough I was back in Diagon Alley with a bouncing Lily and an I-couldn't-care-less James. And we chose a bad day to go back to school shopping because soon enough it started pouring. We rushed around trying to get everything with the least amount of walking outside possible. We ended up waiting out the storm in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes just like everyone else, where once again, I ironically found Scorp and Rose just like in the summer before our first year.

And when the rain finally died out, I stepped outside.

_Ah, the fresh smell of the air after it rains. _

It smelled like playgrounds and despair.

* * *

**Tempus fugit is Latin for "time flies", in case you guys didn't know. That's not the important stuff.**

**Alright, so in less than 24 hours I have somehow managed to upload another chapter. Normally I give myself at least a 3 day break before I start writing again. But the moment (okay, around an hour after) I uploaded the last chapter, I realized that I wanted to say something in my end note which I forgot to. So I told myself that I would write this chapter and add that end not here instead of updating the past chapter since I'll have a better chance of more people reading this chapter than people (re)reading the last chapter. So I started writing last night, just an hour after I uploaded the last chapter, and finished it today, just for the purpose of this note. So you guys better read it. **

**In all seriousness, a high schooler, Max Chung, who goes to my school is currently missing. He ran away and today is Day 40 of him missing.**

* * *

**Name: Max Aeon Chung**

**School: Horace Mann School (it's in a neighborhood called Fieldston in the Bronx, NYC)**

**Lives: Spuyten Duyvil, Bronx**

**Most Recent Supposed (meaning that we're not sure if it's 100% true) Sighting: Riding the subway in NYC (sorry the poster of this wasn't very specific so this is rather broad...). From what I remember, it was somewhere downtown, near the South Ferry but I can't find evidence of this-I just remember it from somewhere and it was just imprinted into my brain so I can't be 100% sure of that. **

**Background: Max ran away in the winter of 2018 for 2 days and was found by the police in a downtown bookstore (or so an article says)**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Description of**** Appearance: A Korean boy with black hair who's around average/tall-ish height (I'm really bad at telling who's tall or not-he's just not short), generally wears glasses, has freckle like dots on his face, and has a golfball sized birthmark on his arm.**

**_For more information that includes his photo, his height, what he was last seen wearing, 2 posters you could print out, and which numbers to call if you believe that you saw him, go to find max chung . com (but with no spaces because for some reason whenever I do it without the spaces it just doesn't show up in the chapter-but even if you do use the spaces it'll (probably) be the first site you see) or just search up "find Max Chung" (also will probably be the first site you see). On there is a link to a FaceBook group which gives you updates on his status. The people who run the group is his dad, Martin Chung, and a close family friend, Carol Kim. They provide information about any supposed sightings and other small updates._ **

**There are Reddit posts about this along with posts on other social media platforms which may provide more detail in the comments and answers to questions you may have. **

**_Please, please, PLEASE, keep an eye out for Max. Please spread the word on social media if you can, please put up posters around your neighborhood. And if you can't do any of that, please keep an eye out for him. Max is an amazing, hilarious, wonderful person and so many of us are worrying about where he is. The more people who know about this, the higher chance we have of finding him._ **

**Remember for more information (and his photo which is vitally important) go to ****find max chung . com**

**Seriously you are not going to finish reading this without going to find max chung . com **

**WEBSITE: ****find max chung . com**

**Thank you!**

**-DollarPizza**


	11. Calendars and Alliances

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling!**

* * *

Albus POV

To no one's surprise, Lily and Hugo were both Gryffindors. However, what I still couldn't comprehend was that we were in our 3rd year. All of us had our Hogsmeade permission slips. We were simply just itching for our first Hogsmeade Weekend while we bustled from class to class. And now, people in our grade were _dating_.

When I told all of this to Ava she simply rolled her eyes and said, "It's not my fault you're going to be single forever. Well, maybe single until 40 and a virgin forever."

I just gave her the finger as she shrugged and continued reading her Quidditch magazine.

Scorp wouldn't stop gushing about how excited he was to go to Zonko's or to have butterbeer to the point where both Rose and I had to shut him up.

* * *

Rose POV

"Hogsmeade!" Scor said, throwing his arm in the air dramatically. Everyone around us were all chattering happily and walking past us as it was the first Hogsmeade Weekend. It was a wonderful, sunny Saturday.

"Place of butterbeer," he continued, "There's Zonko's, and there's civilization!"

"Alright, this is just getting ridiculous. Why do you have to be a geek about everything?" Al asked from the right side of Scor.

"This is not a _geeky_ moment, Albus," he responded, crossing his arms.

"Agree to disagree," I replied haughtily, "Or would you rather me say that you're _fangirling _over Hogsmeade?"

"Wha-what?! This is not fangirling either!"

"Either way, you were _gushing_," Ava interrupted, "But since it is the "place of butterbeer" we're going to the Three Broomsticks first, getting some butterbeer, maybe we'll stay there for a bit, and then we'll go to Zonko's, maybe your Uncle's joke shop, and then we'll look at the _legendary _Shrieking Shack."

Ava said legendary sarcastically since Rose and Al had ruined the myth of the supposed haunted shack for her.

"Also," she added, "We are most definitely not going to the tea shop. Madam Malkin's or something. It was never part of our plan but it's 100% a no-go due to Al's phobia of couples."

"Madam _Puddifoot's_," Al corrected, obviously ignoring the last bit Ava said.

"Alright, sounds good! Now stop walking so slowly!" Cleo declared, in front of us, formerly talking with Del and Orion.

* * *

Orion POV

We made an alliance. Well, not quite an alliance, an agreement, a pact.

It all started when the weather started getting colder and as autumn rolled to an end, Al started being "less appalled" (he was never _truly _appalled-Ava just liked to poke fun at him) about all the couples in our grade. Instead, he saw it as an opportunity for him to be in his own relationship. So he and Scorp proceeded to flirt relentlessly.

"What happened to them?" Cleo had asked judgmentally.

Ava snorted and said, "Puberty. It hit them _hard_."

"A better question is why all the girls are eating up that shit," I added. We were all in the Great Hall on a snowy Sunday. We had intended to eat lunch and play some card games or board games but instead we were watching Scorp and Al chat up Emma Davis from Ravenclaw and Kara Malone from Gryffindor.

"I'm not going to date anyone this year. To compensate for everything _they're_ doing," Ava announced out of the blue.

Cleo seconded it, saying, "I'm going to do the same."

"Count me in," I added, eyeing Scor and Al with distaste.

Rose simply said, "I have no hope for humanity anyways so why not."

Suddenly Ava turned to Del and said curtly, "You don't have to join. We all know you're smitten with...who's that Hufflepuff? Finch-Fletchley. First name...Miles?" Ava paused to think. "Yeah, him. Miles."

"Woah, are you _excluding _me, Ava?" Del asked, trying to sound offended despite her faint blush.

Rose gagged. "Nope. Nope. Moving on, next topic."

And then we all sat in a rather uncomfortable silence for the next ten minutes. Well, more uncomfortable for Del than the rest of us. And not uncomfortable for Ava at all because apparently she'd lost the ability to feel uncomfortable quite a while ago.

Rose and I started a new game of James Bond with our muggle cards, Del started furiously drawing on her left hand with a marker, Cleo resumed writing something in her notebook, and Ava walked away to talk to a Hufflepuff.

* * *

Rose POV

The "alliance" was dumb but Al and Scor were far worse. On our Hogsmeade weekends, it was always at least me, Ava, Cleo, and Orion. Del eventually asked out Miles and he said-well more like Ava asked out Miles for Del since she had decided that two Hufflepuff were not going to get together without intervention-and when clouds of white snow started to fall, it was only the four of us and occasionally Al or Scor (who weren't welcome into our group).

The second weekend it snowed, the four of us went out and each got warm mugs of butterbeer and a couple liquorice wands. We bathed in the December sun and the light reflecting off the snow around us. Drunken on laughter, Orion told us some joke about jugglers that we couldn't understand through the fits of giggles, and I didn't believe we would have found funny anyways. We laughed nonetheless because when you started laughing it was hard to stop. We sat huddled on a bench outside while everyone else was inside.

"I'm thinking about starting an advent calendar. To count down to…" Ava paused for dramatic effect. "The winter solstice! Not Christmas or New Year's, the winter solstice. Me and Orion are working on it. Whadya think? I'll make one for him and he'll make one for me. The prizes...object things or whatever will be a surprise. If you guys are in, we could make it a whole thing! Like Secret Santa! We could get Del and Scor and Al and whoever involved, too."

"Orion and I," Cleo corrected out of habit but then continued, "That sounds great. But the solstice happens when we're on break so we won't all get to see the last couple of days of everyone's calendar."

"Do we want to? A very logical part of me believes that if it's going to be made by you two-" I gestured to Orion and Ava,"-it's probably going to be something stupider and not a standard advent calendar filled with chocolate."

Orion feigned an innocent face that didn't work since we had all been smiling for the past ten minutes and there was always something rather mischievous about his smile. He asked, "What do you mean?" as if we didn't know what I meant.

"If you guys are counting down to something as stupid as the winter solstice, then I can't imagine how stupid the calendar is going to be as a whole."

"The winter solstice isn't stupid!" Cleo said with a fake gasp.

"Yeah, we thought you would appreciate it, Rosy Posy. It's the shortest day of the year!" Orion added enthusiastically, leaning across both Ava and Cleo to attempt to ruffle my hair which was hidden under a wool hat. I scowled and leaned away from him-as if he was even going to be able to accomplish his goal in the first place.

"Mark your ordinary-Joe calendar!" Ava said dramatically with more theatrics than Cleo and Orion combined. "The winter solstice! Less sunlight than usual! Sleep more! There's so much to do or not to do on that day or whatever!"

"You people concern me," I replied.

"So do you want a calendar or not?" Ava cheekily asked.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't think I want a calendar either," Cleo said and continued hastily before Orion or Ava could look betrayed, "I'll help one of you guys make one, though! I don't really want to carry a calendar home and find a place to put it."

"Why?" Ava pouted, "You don't want our shitshow calendars?"

In our states, that was funnier than it should've been which was basically not funny at all since it was just Ava being Ava but Orion and I still snickered.

"Trust me, I love your shitty art projects a lot. But not that much. But I _do _want to help make one."

"So you want to be the maker of chaos, not the receiver," Ava said slowly as if she was making the revelation of the century.

"I guess you could say that. I enjoy inflicting torture upon people."

Ava's already smiling face broke out into an even larger grin. "Now _that's _what I'm talking about. With that attitude, your helping me. Happy winter solstice fucker," Ava said the last part to Orion and continued, "My calendar's going to be better than yours."

"You're on. And I'll do it without doing any extra help."

"Tonight. Hufflepuff common room. We're brainstorming ideas," Ava told Cleo, then staring at the fog her breath created in this cold air as if it hadn't been doing that for the entire day.

"Sure you don't want to join, Rose?" Cleo asked, taunting me.

I shook my head, exaggerating the movement. "Not at all. Everyone's just going crazy this year. I intend to stay sane."

"Good luck," Orion wished me and he sounded quite genuine up until he burst into laughter and for some reason, Ava and Cleo eventually joined in, as if it was contagious. Which it was.

* * *

Orion POV

We eventually got up from our lonely bench and walked around. Cleo had complained about being cold which spurred Rose to call us all idiots and that the reason we were cold was because we weren't moving around.

No one mentioned the fact that we were also staying outdoors instead of the warm indoors. We were all idiots in that sense, but according to Rose, by not walking around, we were idiots among idiots.

The four of us ended up on the bridge between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, where it was usually bustling with people going back and forth. Right now, it was practically empty besides the few people passing quickly every couple of minutes. At first we hadn't planned on any particular destination, we just followed Ava who was walking rather quickly around until we decided to stare at the scenery which was just white and white. My cheeks were pained from either smiling or the cold.

Rose's somewhat wild hair was smashed under her wool cap so it wasn't blowing around _too_ much. My short light brown hair just never blew around. However, both Ava and Cleo had ditched their hats-well, Ava hadn't been wearing one to begin with so her ears were completely red and the tips of her medium length brown hair were frozen, with snow covering her scalp, with a hair tie binding all that hair together into a ponytail. Cleo's long hair, however, whipped violently across her face.

"You've got hair in your mouth," Ava noted to Cleo, as if she didn't notice.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky you brought a hair tie, she retorted, picking my black hair out of her mouth.

"Isn't it common sense for people to bring a hair tie if they long hair?" she asked, "It'd be great to have short hair. Then I wouldn't have to worry about being in windy places without a hair tie-if I was ever stupid enough to go somewhere without one."

"Shut up, Wood."

"I have to take advantage of the moments in which I'm smarter than you."

"Maybe wear your hat?" Rose suggested, using a tone that meant that she thought someone was being an idiot-in a nice, caring, friendly way, of course.

"Nope," Cleo responded immediately.

Rose muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's almost as if you want to swallow a fistful of your hair and die by choking on it."

"I don't think there's a high probability of that happening," Cleo said, horrified.

"Right, right. Violence is never the answer, kids. Even if that violence was self inflicted due to a stubbornness of not wearing a hat or bring a hair tie," Ava said, laughing.

"Why are you calling us kids? You're the youngest out of all of us," I told her.

"Whatever," she replied.

"Guys," sensible Rose said, once again treating us like idiots, "I think now's a good time to go inside, actually. Forget about moving around. I need an actual heater."

* * *

Cleopatra POV

In the days leading up to the deadline she and Orion had assigned for the advent calendars, Ava was practically a Hufflepuff. We spent evenings brainstorming ideas for the calendar and cutting and gluing cardboard. We had a ridiculous amount of strange origami creatures and horrifying puns.

Ava had also taken it upon herself to befriend all the Hufflepuffs, just like what a stereotypical Hufflepuff would do. Some nights Del and I would just be reading or doing our homework after decorating Ava's calendar (Del had gotten roped into this while Orion was still adamant that his calendar would be a one man job) while Del talked to our roommates, Renee and Arden, or Karl Dawson and Charlie Entwhistle. She was also already quite well acquainted with Miles since she had been the one to spur the not-relationship between him and Del.

"Has she officially ditched us?" Scor asked, as we all looked to his line of sight, where Ava sat at the Hufflepuff table instead of our usual table and her house table.

"Shut up," Rose scowled, but there was a smile behind it. "You don't get to talk about ditching us."

"Seriously? Are you still going to whine about this?" Al asked, pointing his fork in Rose's direction.

"I don't _whine_."

"How about this Hogsmeade weekend," Orion said, "We just hang out together. Like the first couple of Hogsmeade trips. Before _certain people _decided that being single was too good for them."

"But it is," Al stupidly protested across the table the same time Del said from her spot next to me, "I'm not technically dating him."

"I don't care about that, I don't care about that either," Ava said sliding in the empty space next to Orion where she had previously sat before Renee had beckoned her over to the Hufflepuff table. During our short conversation about Ava ditching us, she had somehow heard us and came back. "I don't have any more fucks to give. We're doing what Orion said."

"Great," Rose said, bored. "Can't wait."

* * *

Rose POV

The days leading up to our planned Hogsmeade weekend were hell. It had started with a long DADA essay and then leading into a Potions exam, a Herbology project, then a Charms exam, and yet another exam, this one in Transfiguration. Already late nights turned into later nights filled with studying between and after classes, furious note taking during classes, and study groups every single day. I, as usual, studied with Al and Scor while Del and Cleo studied with each other during their time and Ava and Orion pretended that schoolwork didn't exist. Ava hanged around the Hufflepuffs even more, building an advent calendar-the only assignment deadline that seemed to matter to Orion and Ava-and spent dinners split between their frantic studying and our frantic studying. She eventually and rather reluctantly picked up a textbook and prepared for our first exam and started writing her essay and poured a little more time and effort into her project.

Some nights when everyone had finally gone to bed, Ava would anxiously pace around in a late hour of the night-or in the early hours of the morning; there was no difference.

"Go to sleep," I had told her in my sleep heavy voice every single time I awoke to her walking back and forth by the window-her bed was the closest to it and mine was next to hers-or just standing and staring outside. "If you're thinking about grades and stuff or whatever, just go to sleep."

"It's not-" she always paused whatever she was saying and just sighed and agreed, "Whatever."

Then she would climb back into her bed and I would find her the next night by the window again.

Whether or not we paced by windows in the night, we all woke up not truly awake and instead wishing for more sleep. Slowly, this week was ending.

Our essays were finished, due, placed on Professor Slughorn's desk, we finally finished our project and exams.

On Saturday, we all went out together, bundled in coats and scarves and hats and walked into Hogsmeade. There we all let ourselves sink into the comfort of not having to do anything-well, relative to the last week-for today and tomorrow.

"We're swapping calendars tonight," Orion announced, "A two week countdown to the winter solstice."

Ava nodded affirmative as she blew on her mug of hot chocolate. "And tomorrow will be the first morning and we'll get to see the first shitty gift thing or whatever," she added after a sip.

"Can't wait," Scor said, sounding both genuine and sarcastic at the same time. I decided on sarcastic. So did Al.

"Yes, we all simply cannot bear the time ticking down 'til we get to see 'the first shitty gift thing or something.'"

"Scorp's comment I could stand," Ava said, scowling, "But you're just being a shithead, Al."

"Exactly what I aspire to be."

Al smiled sweetly and ironically at Ava as she flipped him the bird.

The calendars on the outside, we later learned, were very crappy. That was their intended design. Ava and Orion both looked smugly proud of their creation-probably reveling in the fact that the other had to look at that everyday for two weeks-while Cleo and Del who had both helped seemed like they wanted to laugh at what they had helped make.

Scor, Al, and I just stared at is as one would stare at the dead body of a stranger.

"May the best calendar win," Orion said, extending his hand for Ava to shake. "And by best, I mean worst."

"Let's all rejoice in the spirit of the winter solstice," she responded, shaking his hand.

* * *

**In this chapter today I shall write about 13-14 year old relationships. Don't we all love them?**

**Well, thanks for reading and dealing with me while I had a bad case of jet lag, writer's block, procrastination, etc.**

**If you didn't read my update on Max Chung, here it is:**

* * *

**Well so I've been on vacation for a while and just got back but i wanted to let you guys know that around 2 weeks ago, Max Chung got found! I know this update is very late but I couldn't post until I got home and I still haven't finished the next chapter yet. Max was found living and working in a restaurant in New Jersey. Either way, he's back and safe with his family. Thanks to anyone who shared, spread the word, or looked out for him!**

* * *

**So erm thanks for reading. I'm currently in the process of the first chapter of an (intended) 5 chapter Scorbus fic (I ship both Scorbus and Scorose-When the Cursed Child first came out I liked Scorose but now I like Scorbus way better but I'm just going to continue writing this as a Scorose and the James/OC part comes in later chapters). I'm also thinking about writing a Pynch fic but if I were to write a Pynch fic I should probably do that on Archive of Our Own so maybe I should create an account? I'm too lazy right now. Peace out y'all. **

**-DollarPizza**


	12. Update

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey guys! This chapter is taking longer than I anticipated due to...writers block. Also, I've just been extremely unmotivated with this story since it was something I started writing a while ago, when I hadn't fully developed a "style". In general, it was just poor writing. With that said, I want to edit/rewrite my old chapters, which could take quite a while. Also, working on this fic is, sadly, on the bottom of my list. I need to write a story to humor my sister, finish a fic on AO3, and write that Scorbus fic. Thanks for your understanding...and if you don't understand why I haven't been and won't be updating for a while...haha, fuck you./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jk. Love you guys./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-DollarPizza/span/strong/p 


End file.
